Worlds Collide
by GeekyGirlMeow
Summary: Merida is living her life happily when the witch, now known as Hecate, transports her to a new place in the future. Demigods are in trouble as the fleece has disappeared and monsters are able to make their way into camp! Now having to deal with a lost memory, curious demigods, invading monsters, and a dangerous quest, can Merida make it back home in one piece? R&R!
1. Prologue

**I was just lying in bed at about 2 AM when I had this idea. Please leave a comment on whether you think I should continue or not; I have about 2 more chapters ready, but I don't know if I'll finish it yet.**

**Time/ Setting: This occurs after Child of Athena (although I haven't read that yet XP) but Percy still has the curse of Achilles. The two camps are allies, and whenever a demigod of the other culture ends up at the wrong camp (which has started occurring more often, but I mean a Roman demigod at Camp Half-blood or vice versa) they can get them claimed and sent to the other camp. They also help each other out in wars.**

**ALSO: This story will be in 'Third person limited' for POVs. AKA there are different POVs but the difference is that you only get to know that person's emotions while still being in thrid person. Thought you might like to know.**

Merida's eyes snapped open. She sat up quickly, rubbing her head from a sudden headache. She was in a forest, the tree towering above her like she had never seen before. The ones back home where much shorter than these, and that made her eyes widen in surprise.

Where was she? She was wearing her normal dress, her quiver with all her arrows was strapped to her waist and her bow was slung over her shoulder. She took her bow in hand and prepared an arrow. She wanted to be armed for whatever this place had to throw at her.

Hearing a sound, she whipped towards it, pulling the arrow to her cheek. Narrowed blue eyes scanned the scenery in front of her.

"Now, now, is that really any way to greet an old friend?" An old woman cooed from behind Merida. Merida turned around, slower this time, and spotted the crinkled lady.

"The witch." She gasped, and put her arrow away. She and the witch had repaired the anger Merida had towards the spell caster over a few months, and now Merida respects her more than most people. They have an interesting kind of respected friendship.

"Is that really my name?" The witch clucked her tongue and continued, "I would like to have a name, not just a title."

"Well, as far as I know, you have no name." Merida replied, shrugging. "What do you want me to call you?"

The witch smiled, sharing a look with her crow. "Call me Hecate, deary."

"Alright then, Hecate, where am I? And don't try to fool me here, I know that I'm not at home."

"You, dear Merida, are in 21st century California, currently in a redwood forest. You are needed here for a quest with half-bloods. I will bring you into their camp borders, but first, there is much that you have to learn." Hecate said, and her crow nodded vigorously in agreement.

Merida took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She opened her eyes, nodding at the witch. "Let's get started."


	2. Chapter 1: Waking up

**So, this story is not that popular. Whatever! If you are reading this story, you awesome few, REVIEW! I will answer reviews in this story!**

**Here's a new chapter!**

Merida groaned, sitting up. She was in the middle of- is this a strawberry field? She furrowed her eyebrows, glancing around her.

She remembered that she was no longer in her time. A witch had sent her here in order to go on a quest. She had been taught everything the people here would think of as normal. She had become extremely adaptable in that short time with the witch. Being introduced to a whole new world in a matter of a week was... trying, to say the least.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the strawberries. They didn't have anything like this back home.

Home. That word seemed so foreign, so unfamiliar. The witch had wiped most of her memory, claiming it to be simpler to learn if she forgot all that she knew. Home was far away, she knew. A distant land, way in the past.

_Once upon a time, _she thought, _in a place far, far away, long, long ago, there once was a princess. _Her eyes snapped open. That's right. She smiled. She was close to a princess. An age-old princess, a rebellious one as well, but a princess nonetheless. She didn't know who the princess was- had it been her or someone else?- but she knew one very well.

She glanced around her once more, now looking for something to jog her memory. Nothing. But she was intrigued, the place she was in was strange.

A large white house stood nearby, radiating authority. Cabins took their place not far from the bleached structure, each claiming a sort of theme. A few were made of marble. A large stone hall was there as well. Wooden stands took up space to the southwest, and she decided that it must be what the witch called an _amphitheater_. Stables and a shed were right by the cabins, as well as a dangerous-looking rock wall with lava spewing down it and a field littered with targets and a few arrows. Scattered nearby were some practice wooden swords. A beach was resting just on the edge of what she guessed was a 'camp'. A forest made up another boundary, and a hill with a single tree on it stood behind her. The tree was pine and had a dragon coiled around its trunk, with a golden _something_ sparkling from one of the branches.

Was this the place the witch had mentioned? _It must be, _Merida mused, _if I ended up here._

Merida took another look around her. The camp was... surprisingly deserted. There were no particular signs of life. It seemed..desolate.

_That's not right._ Merida thought, looking around her. _I can sense it. This place has energy and life stored within it. The people must be somewhere else, but this camp is not deserted. This is a home. _She closed her eyes, taking in a breath of strawberry-scented air. _A home for many._

Her senses had also gotten an upgrade during the week with the witch.

She stood, dusting herself off. She might as well go shoot some targets to clear her mind. She walked to the practice field calmly, her skirt swishing around her ankles familiarly. She caught a glimpse of herself in a piece of glass and nearly tripped over her own feet.

_Right._ She reminded herself, _Hecate changed my looks, just in case. _She now had red-brown wavy hair parted to the side, reaching only past her shoulders by a few inches. Her bangs were swept to the side, framing her face. Green eyes with specks of blue gazed back at her. She even noticed that she had two piercings in one ear, four in the other, and a small ring on her nose. Her quiver was strapped to her waist with a leather belt, and another leather belt that overlapped held her sheathed sword. Her bow was slung over her shoulder, and her dress was the same, luckily. She wanted something, anything, to not change, and it looked like her dress was one of the only anchors she had left. Her quiver, bow, and sword were another.

_Sorry dear, but that must change as well._ Merida heard Hecate coo. Merida glared, whipping around herself.

"Where are you?!" She growled,searching for the old woman.

"Over here." Hecate appeared, but she looked different. Instead of the usual crippled form, she had long brown hair, brown eyes, and looked to be about 20. She had a luminescent dress that clung to her figure and a purple fortune-teller-like shroud with gold edging on.

"Hecate?" Merida asked, peering at the woman.

Hecate laughed. "Yes, it's me. You look plenty different yourself."

"Yeah, I noticed." Merida grumbled.

Hecate smiled happily. "I did well. But the people here wear very different clothing from how you would dress back home."

"Thanks to you, I can barely remember home."

"Yes, yes, but that's not the point. The point is that you have to dress like them as well as speak and act like them. Do you remember English?"

"Yes." Merida answered in English. Although she had become fluent in English, Greek, and Latin (which was an amazing feat for someone like her to accomplish in a week) her home language of Norwegian (apparently what Hecate called it) was still the most comfortable for her to speak in. Merida had also learned bits of French and Spanish, and it was her "homework" to become fluent in those as well. Merida didn't understand the need for being fluent in five new languages, but had proven herself able to do it anyways.

"Good. Here, change into this. You can keep the dress for sentimental reasons, but it must stay hidden. Do you understand?"

"Si. Oui. Yes. ναί. Imo." Merida smiled as she properly answered 'yes' in all the five new languages. "But do I have to get rid of my bow and sword?"

Hecate laughed. "No, you don't." Merida noticed that Hecate was much more carefree like this. "Good job. I must go now, some business to attend to. Change, and then you may do as you wish until the others return."

Merida was about to ask who 'the others' were when Hecate disappeared. "Stupid witch." She grumbled, returning to Norwegian. She changed into the blue jeans, white v-neck t shirt, and green zip-up hoodie Hecate had given her and laced up her riding boots again. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, something she hadn't been able to do with her old mane of curls.

She continued to the practice field. Taking her bow into her hand, she smiled at the familiar feeling of the wood beneath her fingertips. Drawing an arrow to her cheek, she aimed for the target, and the world around her slowed to a stop as she released the arrow. Flying straight and true, it struck the bulls-eye. Merida shot arrow after arrow, slowly moving to get a better shot.

The last target came quickly. It had an arrow already buried in its center, but she ignored it for the most part. Taking a breath, she gazed down the shaft of the arrow, straight to the target. She let go of the arrow and it shot through the air. Hitting the arrow from before, it split the former arrow right down the middle of the shaft, striking into the supporting post.

She was collecting her arrows when she heard a noise. Spinning around, she nocked an arrow, pulling the drawstring to her cheek. She spotted two people, a boy and a girl. Both were wearing jeans, orange t shirts, and sneakers. The boy had green eyes and black hair while the girl had gray eyes and blonde hair. They froze as they spotted her as well.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, hand on her belt. Merida's eyes detected a slight bulge there, most likely a dagger of some sort.

The boy began speaking to the girl in Greek, and Merida understood, although stayed silent. Aiming the arrow at the two, she was trying to figure out who was more of a threat to her. "She must be a demigod as well." The boy said in Greek to the girl next to him. "She might have come into camp while everyone else was protecting against the monsters in the forest."

_What the hell is a demigod? And what do they mean by monsters? _Merida wondered, pulling the string tighter to her cheek.

Suddenly, Merida's eyes widened, she called out, and loosed the arrow.

**Yay cliffhangers! Please review! I will update once I get two reviews that say more than just one word!**


	3. Chapter 2: Memories stolen

**(btw, what Merida is saying is actually in Norwegian. I used Google Translate, so go ahead and check out what she says there if you want)**

_Annabeth's POV_

"Få ned!" The girl yelled and Percy and Annabeth hit the floor, not because they could understand her, but because she was aiming at their heads. She loosed the arrow at something behind them, and Annabeth turned to find a monster, more specifically a chimera.

"Damn." Annabeth cursed. She drew her dagger as Percy drew his sword, and they charged into battle. It attempted to charge the girl, but Annabeth slashed at it, distracting it. Percy and her worked in harmony, until one slip-up. Annabeth slipped on a rock, knocking down both her and Percy. The chimera pounced, trapping the two of them.

"Annabeth!" Percy complained.

"Well, sorry!" She replied, trying to stay as far from the chimera as possible with it closing in on the two.

"Hey!" The girl from before yelled, shooting an arrow into the monster's hide. The arrow was steel, so it had no effect, but it was enough to distract the monster. "Ugly overgrodd potet, kom og ta meg!"

They had no idea what she was saying, but it seemed to be an insult, and it also seemed to work. The chimera pounced at her, Annabeth and Percy forgotten. They rolled out of the way, each grabbing their own weapon. The girl ran about, shooting arrows at the chimera and taunting it. Annabeth nodded, smiling a bit. The girl was a good archer, she hadn't missed a single shot yet, and she was under extreme pressure.

Percy dashed up from behind the chimera, and with one well-placed slice, the monster was only golden dust. The girl's eyes widened with surprise, an arrow already nocked. She relaxed, sinking to her knees, breathing heavily. Annabeth was right, she had been under a large amount of stress.

Annabeth approached the girl slowly, taking in her attributes. Tanned skin, red-brown hair, green eyes, and a rather muscular figure. _She must have been fit before monsters chased her here. _Annabeth mused. Kneeling in front of the girl, Annabeth spoke up. "My name's Annabeth, and that's Percy. Who are you?"

The girl looked up, and opened her mouth as if to answer, but then furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She stood, and began to pace a bit.

"Can you speak English?" Annabeth asked, speaking slowly and enunciating loudly.

The girl looked over. "I can speak English just fine." She answered with a thick Scottish accent. Then she stamped her foot on the ground in frustration. "Pokker Hecate, hvorfor kan ikke jeg huske mitt eget navn!" She shouted.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged confused glances. "Did you say Hecate?" Annabeth asked, standing closer to the girl.

She looked to them. "Yeah. Why?"

"Do you know her?" Percy asked.

The girl hesitated. "A little. I've only met her once or twice."

_Random switch to Merida's POV_

Merida didn't lie to Percy and Annabeth, she had only met up with Hecate a few times, but they seemed suspicious about it. Her gaze returned to the ground, where Merida continued to scour her mind for her name. She cursed Hecate again.

"Blasted heks gjorde meg glemme ikke bare min familie, ikke bare der jeg er fra, oh no, hun måtte gjøre meg glemme meg selv!" _(Blasted witch made me forget not only my family, not only where I'm from, oh no, she had to make me forget myself!)_

"Um, what language is that anyways?" Percy asked Merida.

"Hm?" She stopped for a moment. "Norwegian."

"And how do you know Norwegian?" Annabeth asked.

"I know lots of languages. I'm learning French and Spanish right now." Merida said, not answering their question entirely.

Annabeth sighed, they weren't getting a lot of information out of this. "Whatever. C'mon, let's go talk to Chiron."

Merida remembered how the witch had mentioned a centaur named Chiron who was in charge of the camp. She decided to play clueless about most of the things in this camp, although Hecate had already explained everything. "Who's Chiron?"

"The camp director. Our teacher. He'll want to meet the new girl, aka you." Percy explained.

Merida took the time on the walk to the big white house to examine the two. Percy had a kind of quiet authority. He was probably smarter than he let on, so people would underestimate him. _Doesn't think about things before jumping into them._ Merida thought, recalling how he had drawn his sword before Annabeth had.

Annabeth was the opposite. It was like she couldn't jump into something without thinking first. Merida had noticed that when Annabeth had first spotted her, her eyes had been examining Merida thoroughly, searching for a weak point or other weakness. _Together, these two are practically impossible to stop._

And they were together. Not trying very hard to hide it either. They were dating, and happily dating at that. Merida could tell when they were walking, how they held hands and stood shoulder-to-shoulder. Merida knew that she was happy for them, but that she didn't want a relationship.

Merida remembered the legend from her land, the one of the original four clans, the Bear King, and the most recent. The legend of the Rebellious Princess. The one about her..friend? Maybe.

But she couldn't remember any names, or faces. Perhaps those would come with time, and she'd be able to tell the others in this camp her stories. Merida could tell that some of the people here may need some hope.

Campers began trickling in. Many gave her strange looks, and others widened their eyes at how weapon-heavy she was. Merida just then realized that she had a dagger as well. She rolled her eyes. _That might have been useful earlier. I can't believe I didn't notice it. How blind am I?_

_**Not blind, child, but your body is in shock. You need time to adjust to the new environment, especially when you weren't supposed to wake for another two hours. Your body is exhausted, and although you probably don't realize it, your mind is as well. **_Hecate's voice rang through her mind.

_I have one hell of a bone to pick with you, Hecate. I understand taking away some of my memories, but my own name?! Really?!_

_**I know. But listen. You wish to tell them the legends, correct? From your home? **_Merida nodded slightly. _**What would they think if you had the same name as the princess in the legend?**_

_Oh, I get it now... Sort of. Wait, I had the same name as the princess?_

_**Tell Chiron that you can't remember your name, family, or where you're from. He'll get you situated, and someone here at camp can name you. **_Merida almost growled from how Hecate hadn't answered her question. Who the hell was the princess to her?

Merida cocked an eyebrow, looking around. _That's a bit weird. Someone here naming me?_

_**Everything here is a bit weird. To you, at least.**_

_True._

_**I have to go now. Also, don't tell anyone you know me. I will pretend you're my daughter, and everything will be explained later.**_

_Wait what do you mean- _Merida sighed. Hecate was gone.

"Here we are." Annabeth said, stopping. Merida realized that they were now in front of the White House. Not the one in Washington DC, and Merida was proud to know that she had remembered that. She began to flick through the capitals of many countries to calm her nerves that were continually bothering her as she stood in front of the intimidating building.

**I kept my promise! Sorta. Sorry, I was on vacation.**

**By the way, I NEED A BETA who feels like they know the original characters from HoO well. I haven't read Mark of Athena (though I want to REALLY BADLY, my brother lost the book before I could read it), and I tried to put Piper and Leo in the next chapter, but... Leo was so OOC I was really mad. So if someone could beta the next chapter for me, please PM me! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3: Swords and Imaginary Friends

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER! I didn't have access to a computer for 2 weeks, and I got back on Saturday night, and I've been too exhausted to write. So to make up for it, this chapter is REALLY LONG (9/10 whole pages!). To the story!**

**(By the way, I tried to fix Leo but he's still a bit off. Please forgive any OOC-ness, I'm not good at writing jokesters...)**

"Well? C'mon." Annabeth broke Merida's concentration in the middle of Zimbabwe.

_Harare, Zimbabwe. _Merida finished her train of thought. She followed Percy and Annabeth up to the house, but before glancing at the hill with the tree. There had been a great magical presence before, but it was missing.

She blinked in confusion and stopped in her tracks. The golden thing was gone, and the dragon was looking around, hissing. Merida closed her eyes, concentrating. She could sense the golden thing, not far from where she was. Its aura was muted, and whomever had it obviously was trying to subdue it so it could not be found.

Merida was about to walk in that direction when Percy cleared his throat. Merida blinked. looking to him. "Anything we're missing here?" He smirked, and Annabeth punched him in the arm.

"Well, that gold sparkly thing, for one." Merida answered. Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances, and then went inside the house. Merida followed.

Merida would have looked around the room, memorized it, but she was a little distracted by the giant freaking _centaur _in the middle of the room. She had known that the camp director was a centaur, but knowing something and seeing it are two very different things. "Hellige mor til Thor." She muttered, wide-eyed at the horse-man. _(Holy mother of Thor.)_

"Hm?" The centaur turned around, revealing a man with a salt-and-pepper hair with a beard, kindly eyes, and a few wrinkles from smiling. Merida instantly felt that she could trust him. His aura was good and kind, like Annabeth's was wise and Percy's was loyal. "Oh. Who's this?"

"A new camper, we think." Percy said. He had made his spot on the sofa, and Annabeth sat near him. "She was in the archery range when a chimera attacked us. She helped us defeat it. Don't know her name though."

"Oh, okay." The man, Chiron, Merida guessed, turned to her. "What's your name?"

She shrugged. "Wish I knew. I woke up in the field out there, not knowing who I am, where I'm from, or who my family is. I remember a bunch of random junk though. Like the capitals of all of the countries and about six different languages."

Percy almost laughed, but Annabeth elbowed him in the gut. "Keep quiet, Seaweed Brain."

"Well, it sounds like you're from Scotland." Chiron said, and Merida's eyes widened. She closed her eyes, seeing tall forests, a large lake, a red-haired girl spearing fish with her horse, and all of the targets she had set up to go galloping away from... whatever she had lived in.

She opened her eyes dreamily, happy. "Yeah. That seems like home."

Chiron looked at her, thinking. "It seems that once something mentioned close to a memory you've lost, that you remember it."

Merida blinked. "Yeah, that seems about right."

Chiron smiled. "Now, we just have to find out who your godly parent is."

"I think it's Hecate." Annabeth spoke up from her seat on the sofa. "Nameless here said something about meeting Hecate before."

"Oh, so you've already made contact with your parent? Well, we'll find out if Hecate is your parent, probably by tonight." Chiron turned to the two on the bench. "Why don't you show our new camper aroun-"

"Chiron!" A girl interrupted, throwing the door open. She had light blue eyes, blond and brown hair in pigtails, and she was wearing a black hoodie with a design of yellow music notes, a pair of purple headphones, rainbow-striped leggings, and slip-on blue vans. And by blond and brown, hair, literally, half of it was a bright yellow-blonde and the other half of it was dark brown. She stood in the doorway, panting. "Sirens...somehow..in the...sound...Percy..." She took another deep breath. "Man I hate running."

"There's sirens in the Long Island Sound?" Percy asked, sounding as if he didn't believe it.

"I know, but I'm not making it up! There are people being dragged under the water! Here-" she pulled a pair of headphones from her sweatshirt pocket, "-use these! Most of my other cabin's being drowned."

Percy took the headphones and ran out. "I should probably help him, do have any more headphones, Phoenix?"

The girl took out another pair. "Here." Annabeth ran out. "And I told you to call me Fifi!"

The girl then noticed Merida. "Oh hey, are you a new camper?"

"Yeah, apparently." Merida shrugged.

"Cool! I'm Phoenix, but everyone calls me Fifi. Camp's kinda crazy right now, the fleece keeps disappearing, so we're under attack." Fifi paused, taking in a breath. Merida's eyes widened at how fast 'Fifi' talks, just barely understandable. "What's your name?"

Merida shrugged again. "I don't have a name, or at least I can't remember it."

"You look like a Riley. I'm gonna call you Riley. Do you like the name Riley?"

"I guess."

"It's final then. Your name is Riley." Fifi smiled brightly.

"Um... okay." Merida, now known as Riley, said, surprised that this one girl could be so excitable and hyper.

"Phoebe, don't scare her." A boy's voice called. Riley looked to see a boy, maybe 2 years younger than her, standing in the doorway. "We took care of the sirens, and the fleece is back. Your cabin is fine." He had black hair with some brown in it, and black endless eyes that stared straight into your soul. He was wearing worn-looking jeans, the orange shirt that Percy and Annabeth had been wearing, black sneakers, and a hooded dark gray jacket with no sleeves.

Fifi smiled. "Hi Nathan! This is Riley. She's new. I'm gonna show her around. How many times have I told you to call me Fifi? And did you see the strawberries? They're gonna be great this year!" She talked a mile a minute.

"1- Hi, 2- I'm Nathan, nice to meet you Riley, 3- Have fun, 4- Millions of times, but I like Phoebe, 5- I don't need to see the strawberries, you can smell them from miles away." Nathan answered. Clearly he was used to it.

"Okay. See you around Nathy! C'mon Riley!" Fifi didn't give her a choice as she dragged Riley out.

"Don't call me Nathy!"

"Don't call me Phoebe!" Fifi yelled back. "Sorry."

Riley blinked. "Sorry about what?"

"For being hyper. I love showing new people around my home." Fifi explained, a bit calmer, but not by much.

"You..live here?"

"Yep! I'm one of the very few out of the people here who stays all year round." Fifi smiled as they reached the cabins. "These are the big twelve cabins. There's Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Dionysus." Fifi said, pointing to each cabin separately.

"But what are those two over there?" Riley pointed to the two cabins Fifi hadn't mentioned.

"That's Hades and Hestia. They technically don't have thrones, I don't think, but they're equally important. Hestia gave up her throne so Dionysus could have a throne." Fifi smiled. "By the way, the Artemis, Hera, and Hestia cabins are only for worship. No one really goes into Hera's, because she's a bit temperamental sometimes and prefers her solitude to all us annoying demigods. Artemis' is for the Hunters of Artemis when they come by. Thalia's really cool. Oh, and Hestia's is just a place to relax when you're stressed, kind of an escape cabin. Hestia visits sometimes. She's so nice!" Fifi explained.

"And over here are the minor god cabins. There are a few, so here we go." Fifi took a deep breath. "Alexiares, Anicetus, Hecate, Iris, Morpheus, Nike, Thesis, Nemesis, Hypnos, Nyx, Phobos, Deimos, Hebe, the Muses, Eris, and Harmonia." Fifi smiled.

"Some of those are just, you know, so the gods/goddesses don't get mad that they don't have a cabin. Sometimes we get a camper where we don't have a cabin for them. So we build one! That's how it was for me in Thesis. My parents were both half-bloods, and my dad had been the only one to ever live in Thesis, cause they built it for him, and I like it in there. So that's my cabin."

"Where do the others stay?" Riley asked.

"Of the people you've met? Percy's in the Poseidon cabin, Annabeth's in Athena, and Nathan is in the Nyx. Nathan only has one sibling. Percy has about 5 or so, and Annabeth has a ton. I have no half-siblings on one side and about 15 or more on the other."

"What's the other side?" Riley asked.

"Apollo."

"Oh, so one of the major gods."

"Yep! It's too noisy in there though, I like it better in Thesis." Fifi affirmed.

"Ah. I see." Riley said. The Thesis cabin was simple stone, and the grass seemed to grow like crazy there. A few animals had made the cabin their home as well, and it seemed to be radiating the power to make something out of nothing.

"Apparently it's really shocking that my dad was a son of Thesis. No one had come from Thesis, ever. She doesn't have parents, and she appeared around the same time as Gaea. So it's really surprising that she didn't show her face for millions of years and then POOF she has a son. A half-blood son too. They said my dad was really powerful, but I dunno what he could do. I hope I get the ability too, whatever it was. Maybe I'd be of more use in battle." Fifi said, absentmindedly petting a pigtail.

Riley noticed that Fifi was skinny, really skinny. No fat seemed to rest on her, or muscle either. She was just skin and bone. "Why?"

"Because I'm weak. I can't seem to put on muscle, I get tired easily, and even just one night without sleep makes me exhausted and no use to others. I always had to hide behind everyone else, and I don't like it." Fifi said, still not looking at Riley.

"What do you use as a weapon, then?" Riley asked.

"I use this." Fifi rolled up her sleeve to reveal a leather protector on her arm, a bronze chain wrapped around it. The chain had small spikes here and there, and at the end was a blade. "I'm too weak to use any type of blade normally, so as long as I can throw it, one end is attached to my arm. My friend from Hephaestus made it for me, and my friend from Hecate charmed it so it never ends and never detaches from my wrist." Fifi explained, and then pulled her sleeve down. "The reason I wear the hoodie at all times is to keep it safe. It's deadly to monsters, but if you hit the links just right, it breaks apart. By the way, what do you use?"

"Bow and arrows. Plus I'm pretty handy at sword fighting and I think I have a dagger just in case." Riley gestured to each, pulling out her steel dagger.

"Oh yeah, we haven't gotten you suited with celestial bronze yet. C'mon, to the Hephaestus cabin we go!" Fifi dragged Riley to the metal cabin with many clanging sounds and the smell of oil seeping from the door.

"HEY JAMES!" Fifi screamed, and a guy dashed out the door.

"What? What?" A boy with brown hair in a small ponytail and brown eyes asked, scanning for danger. He was wearing the orange camp t-shirt, jeans, work boots, and a leather apron. His clothing was covered in oil and burn marks.

"Where's Leo? I need to see him." Fifi asked, and the guy calmed down.

"Leo? Oh, he's at the bunker in the woods. You know where that is, blah blah, bye I've gotta work on my project some more."

"3,2,1-" Fifi counted down, and James popped his head out of the door.

"Oh yeah, who's the chick next to you?"

"This is Riley. She's new to camp, and she's unclaimed. She's also one hell of an archer."

"But you've never seen me-" Riley was interrupted by James.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Maybe the Apollo cabin has a new member then."

"Maybe. Anyway, BYE!" Fifi dragged Riley away, towards the woods.

Riley spoke up while Fifi dragged her to the forest. "How do you know how good of an archer I may or may not be?"

"Because you mentioned that weapon first. People here don't realize it, but they'll usually introduce the weapons they use in the order of how much they like them." Fifi smiled.

"Oh. How do you know that?"

"I'm a year-round camper. And since I'm 'energetic, welcoming, and doesn't care about stereotypes'", she said this in a different voice, like she was trying to imitate a man, "I'm often the first one campers meet. But they're just being nice as to not say, 'since you're no good in battle, your job is to show the new camper around, instead of fight off the monster they brought with them.'" She giggled.

Riley smiled a bit. _She's got it rough, but she's so optimistic. She can barely help anyone, even herself, when it comes to battling, so she does what she can in the background, away from the fighting._

"So that's what you look like when you smile!" Fifi broke Riley from her thoughts, and the small smile quickly vanished. "Aww, it's gone."

Riley laughed a little and Fifi perked up again. Fifi had looked so excited, and then so sad, and was happy again.

"So what's this bunker?" Riley asked as they began walking into the trees.

"It's like a giant- workshop. Sorta. Anyway, you'll find out. We'll be there soon."

They walked in silence for a while, save for the fact that Fifi was humming the entire time.

"So, who's your godly parent, technically?" Riley asked.

"Well, I'm a daughter of two half bloods, making me a half blood too. _Technically_, I'm a granddaughter of Thesis and Apollo, but I have the same amount of the god-y blood stuff that I count. So yea, but I think I'm both. I dunno, ask an Athena kid." She shrugged, then went back to singing. After a while of walking, we reached a large stone wall. **(I'm sorry, I can't remember what the Bunker looks like, and I don't have the book with me...) **"Ta da! We've made it!" Fif said.

"So... how do we get in?" Riley asked, examining the carvings on the wall.

"Well, only a daughter or son of Hephaestus with the fire gift thing can get in!" Fifi said happily. Riley stared at her.

"So how are we supposed to get in?"

"Like this!" Fifi began to pound on the door. "LEO! OH LEO! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, OPEN THE DOOR! LLLLLEEEEEOOOOO!" Fifi screamed, and the rock slid open to reveal a boy with messy brown curly hair and brown eyes. He had a Camp Half-Blood shirt, jeans, work boots, and his clothes were even more burnt and covered in oil than his brother, James. He also had more calluses and was scrawnier than the people Riley had seen in that cabin.

"Wassup?" He asked. "I was in the middle of forging something. A new magic sword, one that turns into a pen. And it works as a pen too." He got more excited as he kept talking.

"This is Riley, she needs you to coat her weapons in the bronze stuff-"

"Celestial bronze." Leo corrected.

"-okay that. And I knew that you'd have more metally stuff-"

"Celestial bronze, imperial gold, and just a tiny bit of stygian iron. The only three metals on earth able to be of any use against monsters."

"-than anyone else at camp. So here I am." Fifi said cheerily. Then she pouted. "Stop interrupting me."

"You interrupt me all the time! It's a taste of your own-"

"I do not interrupt you all the time!"

"You're really not helping your own case here, y'know."

Suddenly a girl's head popped out. "Oh shut up you two, you fight like five year olds!" She said. She had black hair that was choppy, like she'd cut it herself, and it had little braids in it here and there. Her eyes seemed to be sparkling, but she wasn't the girly type, that you could tell by looking at her. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Riley! She's a new camper." Fifi said excitedly before Riley got a chance to do anything.

"Hey, I'm Piper, and this is the repair guy." At Leo's protests, she added, "His name is Leo. Come on in."

Riley nodded. She walked in after Piper, Fifi trailing behind her and Leo holding the door open. Her eyes widened at seeing a large ship with a dragon head floating in the air, an anchor keeping it on the ground.

"Ah, the Argo II. I built that with my cabin. The dragon head is Festus, the best metal dragon I could ask for. I didn't build him, but I did fix him when he was broken." Leo grinned.

"Why did you need a flying ship?" Riley asked, attempting to memorize the details of the vessel.

"Well, me and a bunch of other people-"

"Including me." Piper added.

"-were going on a quest to Greece and Rome. We had a son of Jupiter with us, so we couldn't go by boat, but we also had a son of Poseidon with us, so we couldn't go by air either. So we compromised and made a flying boat." Leo explained.

"Who's gone on the most quests at camp?" Riley asked out of pure curiosity.

"Percy, I think. He went on 6 quests in total, I think. And Annabeth has gone on either 5 or 6, no idea." Piper turned to Fifi for confirmation. Fifi shrugged.

"I think it's something like that. It matters if you count the time Annabeth went searching for Percy as a quest." Fifi said, a bit calmer than usual.

Riley stared at Fifi. "You actually know stuff."

Fifi laughed. "Well, duh, that's what happens when you can't leave one place for three years because you can't be trusted to protect yourself." She sounded happy, but Riley could tell that there was some kind of bitterness behind it.

"Yo, can I take your weapons? I don't need your bow." Leo asked, and Riley handed him her arrows, her dagger, and her sword. He took them into a back room.

"Hey Rile!" He called after a moment, and Riley went into the back room. "Hey, so adding celestial bronze as a layer to this would make the blade heavy. What I could do is make a new sword, in the style of this one, but it'd be made of celestial bronze." He told her, holding the sword.

She nodded. "Okay. But when would I get my weapons back?"

"The steel ones? Probably tonight, around dinner time, maybe? The bronze ones... I think I can complete them by tomorrow at breakfast. If not then, tomorrow afternoon." Leo said, thinking. "Yeah, that seems about right."

"I can do with that." Riley nodded.

"You can have Piper go with you to get a new weapon for the time being." Leo said. "Fifi's not very good around weapons."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I KNOW YOU DID!"

"I TAKE OFFENCE!"

"I KNOW! THAT'S ONE OF THE REASONS WHY I SAID IT!"

Fifi stuck her head in the room and stuck her tongue out at Leo, and he stuck his tongue back at her. Piper stuck her head in as well. "C'mon Rile, let's go get you a weapon."

Riley nodded. "Bye Fifi." She did a small wave and Fifi dashed out the front door.

"She's probably going to go look for Nathan. They've been stuck to each other ever since they came here." Piper said. "They made it here on their own all the way from Chicago. No satyrs or anything. Apparently whenever one tried to come get them, a kind of massive evil barrier stopped them from being able to enter the town. But once they left, the satyrs could get into Chicago just fine."

Riley blinked, that was a lot to take in. "Yeah, they're practically inseparable. It freaked some of us out, because Nathan passed out a mile or so away from camp, and Fifi had to drag him here. With her being as weak as she is, plus the small army of monsters that was after them, it was a miracle when they made it through the barrier. That was when she told us about her imaginary friend, Warrior." Leo recalled.

"Imaginary friend?"

"Oh, she hasn't told you yet? Anyway, She has a ton of imaginary friends. Like 15 or something. It's apparently a Thesis thing. She has this imaginary friend named Warrior who she claims turns into that white ring she has and protects her when she takes the ring off. We don't know if it's true or not, but Nathan seems to believe it as well." Piper shrugged.

"I say she's just crazy." Leo grinned impishly, and Piper glared at him.

"Don't say that!" Piper smacked his arm.

"Alright, alright. I'm going to go work on these so I won't get injured any further. See ya Rile, Pipes!"

"DON'T CALL ME PIPES!" Piper yelled, and he ran off somewhere in the Bunker, snickering. Piper sighed. "Alright Riley, let's head out."

"Mm-kay." Riley nodded.

They left the Bunker together, unaware of who was watching them.

_Somewhere in Scotland..._

"Ah, so this is the little princess I've missed so much?" A deep voice chuckled, staring at the image of the two girls.

"Ye-yes, sir." A small man stuttered. "We believe that the princess was reborn somehow. It might have been-"

"I don't care what happened!" The voice growled, and the man cowered. "I just want her. She will pay for what happened a millennia ago."

His eyes shone like laser beams in the darkness of the cave he was in. A red light, and one hazy, milky white one. Like he had one dead eye.

**The end! Big hint there, I'm disappointed if you don't know who that is.**

**Sorry for taking so long, and please review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Claiming and Explantions

"So... what do you think of camp so far?" Piper asked, breaking the silence as the walked out of the forest.

Riley thought for a moment. "I... don't know. I just woke up inside the barrier with no memories. I mean.. how am I supposed to react?"

"But you remembered your name?" Piper asked, glancing at her.

"No. Fifi gave me the name Riley. I have no idea what my real name is, or was."

"Oh." Piper furrowed her brow. "I can give you a tour of camp, if you want."

"Fifi already gave me one, but thanks." Riley said.

"Okay. If you need me at all, come to the Aphrodite cabin. That's my cabin." Riley nodded. Piper stopped in front of a shack. "Okay, here we are. Go ahead and choose your weapon."

Riley opened the door and went inside, glancing at the weapon-covered walls. She tried many swords, but they didn't seem right. Finally, she chose a sword that was the closest to being okay and grabbed a quiver full of celestial bronze arrows.

"You all done?" Piper asked, and Riley nodded.

"Piper! We need you over here!" A guy with blond hair and blue eyes yelled, and Piper nodded.

"Be right there!" She called back, then turned to Riley. "You know your way around, right?"

"Yep."

"Remember to go to the dining hall when you hear the conch horn."

"I know."

"And also-"

"PIPER!" The camper yelled.

"Okay. Gotta go, bye!" Piper ran off in the direction of the camper.

Riley looked around, thinking. '_Okay, what am I supposed to do now?'_ She decided to go back into the forest. She had seen a nice pile of rocks to climb on. Maybe she could practice her archery.

She took a sharp intake of air. Practicing archery in the woods. That seemed familiar.

"Wait, new girl!" Riley's head whipped around, to see a dark-skinned girl with curly brown hair and gold eyes come running towards her.

"Hi. I'm Hazel, by the way, from the Roman camp. You can get one of your cabin mates to explain later. But never mind that." The girl said, introducing herself. "You need to get a bunk in the Hermes cabin. They take in all the unclaimed until they're, y'know, claimed."

"Claimed?"

"When your godly parent sends some kind of sign that you are their child. You're one of the oldest people here who's unclaimed." Seeing Riley's expression, she quickly waved her hand as if wiping away her words. "No, it's not a bad thing. It's just unusual. Leo and Piper were late to be claimed as well, but that was because Hera interfered so they would be on the quest."

"The quest?" Riley asked.

"You can ask your cabin mates. It's a really long story, and I have to help Frank move the unicorns into their new stables."

_Man, is everyone here just running around all the time? _Riley thought. "So what does a claiming look like?"

Just then, some kind of hologram appeared over Riley's head. It was purple, and depicted a cauldron, a crossroads, and a dark moon. "It looks kind of like that." Hazel said, and then kneeled. A couple other people who were nearby kneeled as well. "All hail Riley, daughter of Hecate, goddess of witchcraft, crossroads, and Queen of the Night."

_Later..._

Riley stood inside and looked around the Hecate cabin, her new home. It was built out of bricks that were inscribed with magic symbols, and Riley couldn't figure out how she understood them. The room had a fireplace at the back and couches around, but no beds. Riley guessed that they slept somewhere else that was hidden by an enchantment.

"Hi!" A girl came out of nowhere, sitting on a flying broom. "I'm Lou Ellen, the senior counselor in the Hecate cabin. Can I help you?" She had green eyes and curly brown hair, along with freckles. She was wearing a camp shirt, jean shorts, knee and elbow pads, and purple sneakers. She also had a robe with a hood and sleeves to her elbows, which was black on the outside and gold on the inside.

"This is a new sister for you. Her name's Riley." Hazel said, standing outside the door frame.

"Oh, one second Hazel. _I, Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate and senior counselor of the Hecate cabin, allow Hazel to enter the first room of the Hecate cabin_." She said the last part in Greek, and Riley noticed that the haze in the doorway softened a bit, but hardened the moment Hazel was inside. Lou dismounted her broom and turned to Riley. "Well, I already know that you're a sister of ours, because you made it in the door without me even having to let you in."

"She doesn't have any stuff, other than her backpack." Hazel said, gazing around the cabin. Riley guessed that the cabin was also enchanted to look empty from the outside. Then she realized that she had, in fact, been carrying her backpack (which only had her dress inside it) around. Then Riley wondered where she got the backpack in the first place.

"We can conjure up some toiletries and such for her. You know what, actually, I'll teach her how to do it later." Lou Ellen said, nodding.

"Okay. I have to go help Frank. Bye Lou Ellen, bye Riley." She tried to go out, but the barrier wouldn't let her. "Um, Lou Ellen?"

"_I, Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate and senior counselor of the Hecate cabin, allow Hazel to exit the first room of the Hecate cabin_." Lou recited, and Hazel left.

"Do you have to do that every time someone tries to come in or out of the cabin?" Riley asked.

"Yes. And it's enchanted so only I can give people permission."

"It's also enchanted so people can't hear our conversations from the outside or see anything inside the cabin as well, isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yep, you are definitely my sister." They laughed a little bit, and Lou Ellen continued. "By the way, just call me Lou. Only people inside the cabin are allowed to call me Lou, everyone else has to recite the entire thing."

Riley smiled, and caught herself a bit off guard, because she had smiled more in the last 5 minutes than she had in the whole day. "Riley is fine, but if you come up with a nickname, let me know first."

"Okay. C'mon, let me show you around the rest of the cabin." Lou Ellen walked to a corner of the room, next to a trash can. She counted bricks and tapped a certain one with a stick she produced from her pocket. The wall disappeared, revealing a ladder into the ground. "Remember, from the trashcan, three up and two across." *** **Riley nodded, and they continued.

They came across a split corridor. "By the way, we have an expansion charm on the entire cabin, so that's why it looks like a normal cabin from the outside, but it's actually giant on the inside. A person trying to dig under, into these passageways, would just find dirt, nothing else." Lou said. "There are going to be a lot of places where the hallways split. Going down the wrong ones can sometimes lead to a trap. But you should be able to handle with no problem. Just focus on where you want to go and you'll automatically take the right path."

"Why is the cabin underground?"

"Because Hecate is an Underworld goddess. You'll feel rather at home underground and such." Lou explained. "Now, focus on going to your room."

"Okay." Riley shut her eyes and tried to find the right path to her room. She opened her eyes and saw a faint glowing trail. She followed it and took many turns, all of which she memorized.

"Don't bother." Lou said, walking next to her.

"Don't bother what?" Riley asked, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Don't bother memorizing the path. The rooms move around, along with the traps and hallways. It's designed to ward off enemies. If necessary, this cabin would be used for a lockdown. We could build an entire city down here, but all us Hecate kids would be exhausted." Lou explained.

"Why?"

"You see, conjuring things, large things, such as rooms, isn't that hard if you only do it once in a while. But if we have to suddenly create enough rooms to house the entire camp, along with the hallways and correctly placed traps that come along with that, it's a lot of mana."

"Mana?" Riley stopped in front of a door. The trail led into it.

"Yes, mana. Oh look, we're here." Lou smiled. "Alright, now just imagine what you want your room to look like, and then open the door."

Riley closed her eyes and imagined a stone room. It had a fireplace, a large trunk, a queen-sized bed, a bear rug, and a window with a view of the woods. **(Merida's room from the movie)** She opened the door and it looked exactly like that.

Lou nodded. "Nice." She let herself in and plopped down on the bed, patting the place next to her. "Sit down, I have a _lot _to explain. Sorry, the Hecate cabin is the most complicated, we have a lot of powers."

"Really? A lot?" Riley settled herself next to Lou, who leaned against the bedpost. Riley leaned again the one opposite her.

"Well, sort of. I mean, we can't call down a thunder bolt like Thalia, or control water as easily as Percy, or shadow travel and summon hellfire like Nico. We also won't spontaneously combust like Leo, and can't charmspeak like Piper, as well as we can't fly like Jason." Lou grinned. "But we can get pretty darn close."

"We can, actually do these things. It tires us more than it will ever tire them, though. I can only shadow travel about two feet without collapsing, but Nico can now go all the way to China from Los Angeles and still be of use in a fight. Hecate kids can do things to a certain extent, but only to that extent. We won't be as fast as Hermes kids, nor be as good with plants as Demeter or Persephone kids."

"But we can curse people, hex them, and jinx them as much as we want. But only as much as our mana allows."

"There it is again, mana. What is it, anyways?" Riley asked.

"Mana is our magical capability, the amount of energy we have while casting spells. It's one of the very few things video games got right about us." She muttered the last part, but Riley heard it and laughed. "The more mana a person has, the more spells they can cast without getting exhausted. As you cast spells and build up your stamina, your mana increases as well. The more mana you have, the higher level spell you can perform. Such as, you wouldn't be able to do things like this-" Lou paused as she combusted and the entire room turned into a blazing fireball, but in the blink of an eye it was gone, and nothing was changed except for the fact that Riley was sweating a river. "-until you reach my level of mana, which I believe is somewhere around 2,000."

"How do you tell what your mana level is?" Riley asked, shrugging off her jacket.

"Like this." Lou closed her eyes and focused, and a light began glowing in her palm. A number shone but it disappeared as soon as Lou opened her eyes and relaxed. "What number was it?"

"2,459." Riley answered.

"Awesome, that's nine more than an hour ago." Lou smiled.

"An _hour_ ago?" Riley asked, not quite believing it.

"I'm...what you'd call a _special_ case. I gain mana at an accelerated pace, compared to the normal Hecate child. I was the first Hecate child to ever be claimed, so I had to discover ways to train, add mana, and what mana _was_. Mother helped me a lot, like showing me the textbooks from the schools of her pet world."

"Pet world?" Riley asked, incredulous.

"Have you ever heard of wizards?" Riley nodded. "Well, they're real, and like us. But they either are descendants of Hecate or simply have the blessing of Hecate. I have more power in my pinky toe than a fully-grown, well-trained wizard has in their entire body." They both laughed, and Lou continued. "But we have to keep her pet world a secret. See, not even Zeus knows about the wizarding world, only Hecate and us, her children. So you can't tell anyone about it, or talk to anyone outside of the Hecate kids about it."

"Who are the rest?"

"There's about 5 others, but I got off topic. Here, let's check your mana level. Hold out your hand, and concentrate the magic in you in your hand. Hold it out so I can see." Lou grabbed Riley's hand and placed it in front of her. "Now, try."

Riley closed her eyes, furrowing her brows as she focused on finding the magic. She didn't know what it was like, so she searched for anything that seemed different. Finally, she found it, like a little candle floating in the sea. She dragged it to her hand, trying to keep the light from blowing out. It was a lot harder than expected.

"-okay, you're good." Lou's voice broke her concentration, and she dropped her hand, slumping against the wall. She was exhausted.

Lou grinned at her. "237. Not bad, in fact, that's a good number for your age. Usually newcomers are around 80, but I guess that's because you're older than to usual newcomer for Hecate. The average age is about 8 to 10 years old." Lou said, answering Riley's unasked question.

"You have about the magical capacity of a person a year younger who's already had magical training since they were about 9. That's good, seeing how you haven't had any kind of magical training before." Lou looked at her curiously. "You haven't, right?"

"I don't think so. I wouldn't remember." Riley answered, gaining back her strength.

Lou noticed and grimaced. "Yeah, my first mana check was hard too. Don't worry, as you get more mana, it'll become easier."

"And I gain more mana how?"

"By casting spells. Don't worry, I'll start you out with the first level spells. You should find those easy enough. We can work on potions after dinner. Hopefully we'll be able to start third level by tomorrow. Your age is usually on seventh level, and we have to catch you up." Lou hopped off the bed and straightened out her robe.

"What level are you on?" Riley asked, sitting up.

"Me?" Lou grinned. "I'm on level 26." She started walking for the door.

"Oh, wait." Riley called, and Lou paused in the doorway. "What about the whole hallways thing? How was I able to make my way through them?"

"It's a power of Hecate. She's the goddess of crossroads as well as the goddess of witchcraft. You'll usually be able to make your way through mazes easily. The only thing a child of Hecate couldn't make it through was the Labyrinth, and that's been destroyed. Just focus on where you want to go, and you'll be fine." Lou explained. "Also, you'll feel a lot more lively at night. Hecate is the Queen of the Night, as they call it. Most of our siblings are nocturnal for the most part. You can figure out your own sleep schedule, I don't care. Our cabin is the most free when it comes to schedules."

"But don't go out from 10 PM to 6 AM. That's curfew, and you'll be eaten by harpies if you try to sneak out in that time." Lou grinned. "But you learn to cast an invisibility spell on yourself in the 4th level, so it's not that much of a problem once you know it." Lou opened the door. "I'll come get you when it's time for dinner. See you."

"See you." Riley replied, and Lou disappeared into the hallway. Riley laid on her bed and began to digest everything Lou had said.

Lou was right. Being a child of Hecate was confusing, especially when you weren't actually one and you couldn't remember your past or anything connected to it in general.

She sighed and prepared herself for the massive headache she was about to get when she tried to recall her memories.

**Alright, I finally finished it!**

*** Bonus points to whomever figures out what that reference is, and who said it!**

**I can't believe everything that Lou said, I wrote. It just appeared in my head as I wrote it, and I read over it and didn't believe that I had made all of it up.**

**I have no idea when the next chapter is going to be up, because school starts soon, and I have to decide what's going to be in the next chapter. I'll try to have it up before school starts, but don't hold me to anything I say.**

**I'll update to reviews! Please, your reviews make me really happy, and I really enjoy reading them, they motivate me to continue. REVIEW, PEOPLE!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
